Ice Magic
Ice Magic is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Description Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Spells Gray's Spells *'Iced Shell': Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not made of just typical ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body in the process. As explained by Gray, the Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, even Ultear could not use her Lost Magic, Arc of Time, to reverse it as it was a living thing and therefore could not be reversed or advanced through time. It is shown to be extremely durable as it did not melt for about 10 years, though Ur stated it can stay the same for all eternity. It also seems that because the ice itself is made up from the spirit and body of the caster, the target is gradually worn away by the ice encasing it. The main difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign (The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up). The user can send out a clone, and have the clone use Iced shell. Currently, the only known method of melting the Iced Shell is with a Moon Drip, itself a lengthy, time consuming process. *'Ice Execution': Variations Ice-Make: A variation of Ice Magic and a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Category:Caster Magic